


副驾

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, FO吃枣药丸, Hux窒息, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, Snoke落泪, 大哥懵逼, 大嫂超皮, 平行原世界, 错误驾驶示范
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“危险驾驶”的故事





	副驾

**Author's Note:**

> 银河系第一秩序交通委提示您：道路千万条，安全第一条。行“车”不规范，亲Ren两行泪。
> 
> 电脑崩了，就没心情再敲一遍原本在开的车了【等我缓缓
> 
> 这是一个记录在案的脑洞，既然今天缘分到了，我就一开吧
> 
> 因为我Windows系统的电脑没买Office，所以就凑合用ao3在线开的，于是错字语病bug预警【
> 
> 文中两位的操作是反面教材，小朋友们千万不要学【

 

 

 

整个First Order无人不知无人不晓，Supreme Leader Snoke的两位学徒，Rey和Kylo Ren，从两个月左右前开始有些不对付——就像所有人都知道，后者的TIE-Silencer是没有副驾驶座的一样。

所以——“Rey，你怎么在这儿？”Kylo Ren奉命前去教训最近越来越猖狂的来自Outer Rim的逆贼，可一掀开驾驶舱的顶盖，就看到了一位和他穿着类似款式的黑袍少女，正跪在驾驶座上扒着椅背得意地看着自己，“我得立刻出发了，你先出来好吗？有什么事等我回来再......”

“等你回来后再躲着我两个月？”她露出了一个狡黠的笑容，没有半点让出座位的打算，“我好不容易才逮到你，我跟你一起去。”

“听话，快点出来......我保证回来后第一时间就去找你。”见Rey连半个字都不相信，他试图换一个说服的角度，“就算我同意带你一起去，可这驾驶舱里压根就没有位置给你待啊。”Kylo觉得这的确是个不错的理由，便打算顺着再多劝几句，却被突然显示在机窗左部的全息影像打断了。

“Ren，掩护你的TIE Fighters已经就位，你可以准备......你为什么还趴在驾驶舱的顶上？”就像个傻子一样，但Hux也只敢在心里暗暗地嘲讽一下。他只看见了探着个脑袋的Kylo Ren，至于本该近在眼前的Rey——反应敏捷的女孩早在信号接通的那个瞬间就迅速地溜进了座椅与操作台的间隙中，完美地躲进了将军的视觉盲区。

“知道了，我马上出发。”男人平淡的语调和冷漠的神色与往常无异，却在Hux终于切断通讯时露出了难得一见的恳求表情，“Rey，真的，我要是再不动身......”

“你要是再不动身，Hux绝对会念叨你一整个标准月。”少女又一次截住了Kylo的话，从操作台下传来的清亮嗓音还带着细微的回声，但声音的主人却没再露面，“我就窝在这里了，你尽量把腿多分开一点就行。”

不用多说，这个主意烂透了。可自己实在是没时间再和她争论了，机库的闸门已经开启，不断有被编在冲锋小组的TIE-Fighters从他的战机两侧呼啸而过。如果再不走，Hux绝对会去Snoke那里告状的；而且，如果查明了事实，这还将会变成两个人的状。于是，Kylo还是在万般无奈之中翻入了驾驶舱，迈进了驾驶座，然后努力地将伸在操作台下的那双修长而结实的腿分到最开，旨在最大程度上为Rey腾出些空间。幸好，女孩的身材还算娇小，蜷缩在男人的腿间也绰绰有余。“这可是你自己非要跟着的，”Kylo叹了一口气，熟练地调试着机舱内的各个按钮，整个下半身却一动也不敢动，生怕自己会不小心磕碰到藏匿在脚边的“偷渡客”，“一会儿不论再怎么难受，都必须得忍到任务结束了。”

“放心吧，我舒服着呢。”话语间，少女竟闲适地把脑袋侧枕在了他一边的小腿上，还自在地蹭了蹭他的膝盖。这下，Kylo Ren更不敢动了。当然了，Rey此行绝不仅仅是为了窝在这个什么也看不见的角落跟着战机一起翻转摇晃。所以，当Silencer加速着冲出机库后，她便灵活地攀着男人的大腿向上爬了一些，然后转过身背对着靠上了他的腿根，机窗外的浩瀚星辰就恰好映入了眼帘。

嘶——她枕靠着的位置，很不妙啊......三只团子一样的发髻，正巧硌着腿间的那片区域。

“当初你带我离开Jakku时，也是穿过了这样的星河。”Rey仰起了头，盯着他紧绷的下巴和不断上下滚动的喉结。意料之中的，Kylo没有回答她，只是抿了抿嘴唇，似乎真的将全部注意力都放在了地图中央的那个小红点上。女孩并不在意他的沉默，继续自顾自地说道：“我在那片沙漠里已经尝够了等待的滋味。所以现在我想确切地知道，你打算让我等多久，Ben Solo？”

被唤出真实的姓名，Kylo的身形明显轻颤了一下。他不知道，他无法回答。自己唯一能确定便是，至少现在不是一个合适的时机。在投身泥沼的那一刹，他想过：放弃吧，就这样了。却未曾预料到，自己会在没有一丝希望的黑暗里找到一颗星星。

Rey，他的星星啊。可身不由己，又怎么敢伸手将眼前的星星装进兜里。

“......你明白的，我们不能。”可惜他们不是生活在偏远星系的普通人，他们是力敏者，效忠于First Order的杀戮机器。多余的个人情感会成为致命的弱点，Snoke不会允许，甚至会想办法一绝后患。他不能这么自私，放任自己的恋慕为她招致灾祸。本来，自己可以将那点深藏在骨髓里小心思带进随时都有可能降临的死亡，但无处不在无所不能的原力，它竟然出卖了他——在两个月前一次意外的原力链接中，他与少女联通了精神世界，共享了大大小小所有的秘密，其中就包括自己竭力掩埋的痴心。

没有人比自己更幸运了，那颗星星也想坠落在他的怀里......也没有人比自己更不幸。就像他刚刚说的，他们不能。

“所以说，不是不想。”Rey突然得意地勾起了嘴角，接着就侧过身体，用一只手按住了她早就注意到的那个鼓包，丝毫不顾Kylo惊恐地叫她停手——“不许胡闹！我们进入战场了！”

Rey也确实停顿了一秒。她扭头看了看窗外已经开始交火的两方战机，随即竟不以为意地回了一句“哦，那你要认真开啊”，然后理直气壮地解开了男人的裤带。Kylo压上了全身的重量死死地坐在椅子上，用尽全力压住自己的裤子，反抗着女孩想要将它们尽数拽下的动作。不过，她也不是一根筋：脱不下来的部分，撕开就行了。于是，发动机的轰鸣与激光束的爆裂中，混进了一道微不可察却惊心动魄的布帛迸裂声。可怜的底裤被扯出了一条直至腿根的裂缝，外裤则因为拉链足够长而幸免于难。

“Rey！你干了什么？！”他不太敢相信刚刚发生在自己身下的事，但接触了微凉空气的暴露感可作不了假，“你哦......快、快吐出来！这是在作战！唔......”

“嗯......我在作战啊......”Rey的话语被口中的物件搅得含混不清，但比起开始喘粗气的Kylo还是轻松许多，至少她还有功夫同时注意着窗外的战况，“左唔......左边！还有，嗯......还有一个......它后面......”说话发声，会牵动整个口腔和咽喉一同震颤，来回滑动的舌尖也会因此不断勾挑逐渐突出的棱角、搔刮愈发敏感的沟壑。很快，少女就觉得有点吃力了，起码是不可能随意就完全吞下他了，最多三分之一。不过没关系，她还可以用手嘛。手掌和指节堪堪可以握住，女孩好奇地上下摸了摸暴起的血管和经络，就听到头顶传来一声难耐又绝望的呻吟。这给了她不小的鼓励，表现在行动上就是更加卖力的舔吸和抚弄。现在，Kylo自己也搞不清楚了，他到底是因为要忙着击落敌机才没有心力去阻止Rey的恶行，还是因为舍不得这份煽情的挑逗。

男人紧咬着牙关，额角的青筋和滑落颌骨的汗珠都昭示着他正遭受劫难。又有三架敌机被击落了，今天的Kylo Ren似乎异常恋战好斗——没人知道这是他在徒劳地转移自己的注意力，顺便也是希望能快点结束这场满是水声和喘息的酷刑。忽然，随着格外响亮的一声“啵”，Rey终于嘬吸着放走了他，已然完全苏醒的性物还不甘地来回挑动了两下，顶部更是在持续溢出着贪婪的露珠。可还没等他在万般失落中松一口气，女孩竟又捧着手里的东西亲了一下，湿润的双唇正正地落在顶部背面的脆弱系带。瞬间拔高的快感令他浑身一个激灵，连从喉间突然窜出的低吟都打着颤。在这之后，少女就彻底松开了他，不再管顾的样子十分绝情，明明几秒钟前还强硬地抓着亲近。

这是......玩够了？可自己好像并不是太高兴。这算什么，没头没尾的，难道就只是一场报复性的玩弄吗——不，一阵悉悉窣窣的声响让Kylo反应过来，自己是错怪她了。也对，他的小姑娘一向都只会变本加厉。

Rey费了不少劲才褪去了自己下半身的衣物，狭小的空间的确不太好施展。紧接着，她就撑着男人的双腿从下方钻进了他的怀里，然后搂着他的脖子爬着跨坐在了他的大腿上——少女留意了没让自己阻碍Kylo的视野，谢天谢地她还记得这是在战场上。她又向前挪了挪，将青涩粉嫩的下体贴上了自己亲手准备妥当的凶器。嗯，很不错，有在乖乖地硬挺着。现在，只要一口吞下它，Ben就属于自己了。可......似乎没有想象中那么容易。Rey握着他寻找着自己的入口，过分湿润的顶端在软滑的缝隙间游移，却怎么搜索不到进去的门路。毫无经验的女孩当然不知道了，自己其实已经带着他掠过入口好几次了，但都因那圈肌肉仍然紧闭僵硬而未曾发觉。

然而，同为新手的Kylo则不久就发现了端倪。他能感觉到，自己貌似每一个来回都能拂过一处闭合着的孔隙。直觉告诉他，这正是所谓的“目的地”。那么现在的问题应该是少女忘记了考虑她自己，所以未能放松的身躯才会拒绝他的拜访和通行。Kylo扫了一眼雷达，确定敌军已是强弩之末所剩无几后，觉得也该是自己来服务一下她了——疯了，自己绝对是疯了。

“Rey，Rey，”足足两声才引起正烦躁着的女孩的注意，“让我来照顾你吧。你来握着这个摇杆，需要你按的时候我会告诉你。”

Rey正好已经差不多耗尽了耐心，立刻反手伸着胳膊扶住了他所说的那根操控杆，拇指也搭上了那个红色的按钮。终于腾出了一只手的Kylo一刻也不愿耽搁，手套的黑色皮质第一时间就抚上了那处他颇为在意的地方。果然就是这里，只不过收紧的入口还没有任何想要放行的意思。他试着用指尖揉了揉，效果却不是很明显。可强行攻入势必是绝对禁止的，男人只好茫然地四处爱抚，一边懊悔自己为什么不多学习一点这方面的知识......突然，埋在他颈间的Rey惊呼了一声，软糯的嗓音在驾驶舱里回荡了好一阵。少女抬起的脸庞写满了惊愕，显然是不知道方才突然击中了自己电流到底来自何处。但Kylo知道。为了验证，他又揉捏了几下被夹在指间的那颗肉粒。于是，怀里的人就随着他的动作酥软了身子，倚在他的胸口哼叫。一旦确定了突破口，剩下的就是全力以赴地攻略了。男人尝试着所有能想到的手法，一切挑拨碾弄的按摩都是为了能讨得她的欢心。期间，Rey虽然在眯着眼睛娇喘，却还是默契地配合着Kylo完成了两次对敌人的击杀。

裸露在外的小腹已是一片湿滑，那都是Rey回报给他的。此刻，男人觉得可以再去试探一次入口的状况了。结果确实十分喜人，她的身体已经放松了许多，隔着手套也能感觉到对指尖软软的吮吸。Kylo一边操纵着Silencer扭转方向，一边在女孩的耳边轻声指示道：“按。”在敌机被炸毁的同时，他揉进去了一根手指。可以完全确定了，女孩初尝情爱的身体习惯并接受了这种抚慰，不仅容许了外物前来造访，还热情地拥着一起蠕动。鉴于一根手指与真正的性器相比还是有些差距，他决定待到Rey能够接纳两根时再考虑真正地占有她。埋在紧致甬道里的手指小幅度地抽动着，指腹也仔细地安抚每一寸娇嫩的软肉。“按。”——他们又击落了一个敌人，可与火光一同爆发的，是她变了一个调的呻吟。

难道还有什么特殊的地方吗？Kylo急切地排查着方才扫荡过的区域，终于在一块稍显鼓胀的部位停了下来。他勾着这处充血的内壁轻轻地扣弄，满意地接收到了代表着欢愉的嘤咛，以及更多滴落在自己器物上的汁液。男人又让Rey按了一次按钮，而他自己则按着她身体里的那个。不只是按着，还会力度合适地揉动，让女孩的哭腔和爱液一起朝着他不断倾泻。也因着新找到的这片敏感地带，没用太久，她就能含进两根手指了，进而达到了可以吃下那个怪物的程度——好吧，那样的份量还是得抽着气适应一会儿。

身体被最大限度地充实着，所有隐秘的角落都被挤压着摩挲。她如愿以偿地将Ben吞吃入腹，可代价似乎有点大：完全挺进后，他的顶端就会抵着某个地方戳刺，酸麻的快意令Rey皱着眉蜷起了脚趾；而两人的小腹紧紧相贴，则会导致细嫩的唇瓣和花蕊一同被男人那处弹韧的毛发搔刮，刺痒与舒爽则得以进一步蚕食她的神智。Kylo并不急着先动，他有足够的耐心等Rey整顿身心——但敌人不会。为了躲避一记跟踪导弹，他不得不骤然提高动力装置的功率，然后在突然全速推进时画起刁钻的曲线。Silencer倒是安然无恙了，他怀中的少女却在这一通操作后被夺走了全部气力。汗水浸透了她的额发，同样湿润的还有那双泛红的眼角以及紧咂着Kylo的甬道。当然，Kylo的状况也没好到哪里去：加速时，紧缩到了极致的内壁缠着他绞榨；翻转迂回时，自己又会不受控制地在她的身体里搅动，被蚀骨的湿热亲吻着。

毕竟是第一次经历这个，尝到甜头后，没有谁能忍得住的。Kylo揽着她的腰身，强壮有力的臂膀毫不费力就托起了女孩的下半身，体会令他几近窒息的抽吸；当只剩半个头部被入口依依不舍地咬住时，他再狠狠将她按回自己的身上，凶残的野兽就会一路顶撞着腔壁上的神经冲进最深处，挤着柔弱的穹壁研磨。而Rey呢？只是机械地按着武器系统的启动键，男人说一次就按一次——她的脑中只剩他了，全身上下的感官也都只关注着正在交合的位置。

雷达地图上的标记一个接一个地消失，与之相对的是越叠越高的快感。直到最后一架敌机时，男人咬住了Rey的耳垂，从嗓子里翻滚而出的“发射”就像是一声咆哮。少女按下了按钮，却迟迟没有松手，只是紧攥着操纵杆发抖，任由Silencer在持续激活导弹装置的情况下交出了所有弹药；与此同时，Kylo也在一记凶狠的嵌合时撞到了推进滑杆。加速器的噪声很大，但他们闭着眼睛，耳中只有原力流动、交缠的声音。

“Ren，你的战机出了什么问......呃……”来自指挥部的全息影像被自动接通，Hux首先看到的是一双没有任何温度和波动的黑眸，然后是Rey扒在他身上的背影。Kylo Ren面无表情地看着他，神色与往常无异，却又有着说不出来的微妙差别，但比起他“搂着Rey驾驶着Silencer完美地完成了一次突袭任务”——真是每一个字都非常值得品味——其他的都算不得什么了。

幸好那个角度下，Hux刚好看不到二人腰部以下的画面，不然这次就没那么好糊弄过去了。

“Rey跟着我进行了一次实战观摩，这对她的训练很有帮助。但她第一次参与空战，过程中出现了严重的晕机症状，我要立刻带她去见医疗机器人。”横抱着Rey的Kylo一本正经，少女身上还盖着他的披风。这是他们急中生智——如此一来，Rey就能用披风遮挡住溅在Kylo黑色长裤上混着血丝的白斑，还能避免旁人看出她走路姿势的怪异。

他们这是和好了？那还挺......等等，Kylo Ren的TIE-Silencer不是没有副驾驶座的吗？

 

 


End file.
